Ain't afraid to die
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Harry beschließt seine Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Doch tut er es, weil es seine Bestimmung ist, oder ist es doch eher um Draco zu beweisen, dass Katzen tödlicher als Schlangen sind?


Titel: Ain't afraid to die  
>Teil: 11  
>Autor: Ayu<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
>Pairing: Draco x Harry<br>Genre: Shônen-ai, Drama, Dark (?)  
>Warnungen: Shônen-ai, Death<p>

Inhalt: Harry beschließt seine Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Doch tut er es, weil es seine Bestimmung ist, oder ist es doch eher um Draco zu beweisen, dass Katzen tödlicher als Schlangen sind?

A/N: Neuveröffentlichung einer älteren Geschichte.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Ain't afraid to die<span>**_

_Ich kann es nicht fassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich getan hast. Es war also wirklich so, wie alle immer gesagt haben. Ich war für dich nichts. Ein Spielzeug vielleicht, aber all die Worte die du zu mir sagtest. All die Versprechungen. Das alles war nur gespielt. Nicht real…  
><em>_Doch ich habe dir geglaubt. Als alle dich – uns – verurteilt haben, habe ich dich verteidigt. Doch du hast dich einfach weggedreht. Ich war dir nicht wichtig genug.  
><em>_Oder was es deine Familie, dein Ansehen, deine Zukunft die dich dazu bewogen haben mir das Herz bei lebendigem Leibe herauszureißen und es genüsslich in deiner Hand zu zerquetschen? War es das? Was gab dir den Anreiz dazu mein Leben in tausende Scherben zu verwandeln und mich den Abgrund hinunter in die Tiefe zu stürzen? Sag mir… wirst du oben stehen und zusehen wie ich aufpralle? Vermutlich würde es dir sogar noch gefallen nicht wahr?  
><em>_Immerhin wirst du Todesser. Du brauchst dich nicht mit jemandem wie mir abzugeben. Höchstens um mich dem Lord als Geschenk zu bringen, nicht wahr?  
><em>_Aber das werde ich zu verhindern wissen. Auch wenn du es jetzt noch nicht siehst. Katzen sind Tödlicher als Schlangen. Und ich werde es dir beweisen, doch glaube mir, dir wird kein Haar gekrümmt werden. Das würde ich niemals zulassen. Niemals…  
><em>_Denn egal was du getan hast. Ich liebe dich!_

_Früher dachte ich immer, dass es irgendwo jemanden geben muss, der mich so liebt wie ich bin. Aber nun weiß ich, dass mir das niemals vergönnt sein wird. Würdest du weinen, wenn ich sterbe? Sicher nicht. Du hast mir eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass es dich nicht interessiert. Alles was ich je wollte, war jemand der für mich da ist und ich dachte diese Person in dir gefunden zu haben. Doch scheinbar… ja scheinbar war ich zu dumm. Dumm und naiv. Ein Gryffindor eben nicht wahr? Aber es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass mir so etwas passiert. Das erste und letzte Mal… Du wirst der Einzige bleiben. Vermutlich würde dich das sogar freuen nicht wahr? Doch nicht, weil du damit bewiesen bekommst, dass ich dich liebe. Nein, es würde dich freuen, weil du mich – den Goldjungen und Dumblis Liebling – endlich gebrochen hast. Ich gebe es zu, ich bin süchtig nach dir. Süchtig nach deinen Berührungen, deinen Küssen, deinen zärtlich gehauchten Worten. Und das obwohl ich weiß, dass es alles Lüge war. Und doch komme ich einfach nicht von dir los. Du hast mich süchtig gemacht._

_Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr es mich schmerzt, wenn ich dich mit ihr sehe? Es zerreißt mir das Herz und ich würde am liebsten schreien. Doch ich kann es nicht tun. Ich stehe da, weine stille Tränen und sehe dir einfach nur hinterher. Ohne Chance auf Heilung. Du wirst mein Tod sein und ich werde ihn mit einem Lächeln antreten. Ein Lächelnd das mit dir verloren gegangen ist. Eingefroren wie mein Herz und meine Seele. Die Anderen wissen auch nicht mehr was sie mit mir machen sollen. Sie versuchen alles, um mir zu helfen. Sie denken doch tatsächlich, dass es sich hierbei nur um eine Phase handelt, dass es vorbei geht. Sie verstehen nicht, dass es das nie wird. Denn in meinen Träumen sehe ich immer nur dich. Für mich wird es keine Erlösung geben, auch nach dem Tod nicht. Denn ich gehöre nirgendwo hin. Nicht einmal in den Himmel._

_Denkst du es hätte alles anders kommen können? Denkst du wir hätten zusammen sein können? Auf ewig? So wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe… Vielleicht hätte es so sein können, aber so ist es nicht.  
><em>_Du hast mein Leben wie einen Spiegel zerbrochen und dabei gelacht. Ich wünschte manchmal, dass du einfach von mir gehen würdest. Und doch kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen. Ich kann dich nicht mehr loslassen, nachdem du mich in der Dunkelheit ausgesetzt hast um nach deinem Licht zu suchen. Es scheint eiskalt durch die Dunkelheit und doch ist es einzige, was mich wärmen kann. Und darum komme ich immer wieder zu dir zurück. Du bist wie ein Magnet der mich immer wieder anzieht und ich kann mich einfach nicht dagegen wehren. Aber vermutlich will ich es auch gar nicht. So seltsam das auch klingen mag. Aber bald… bald… bald wird alles vorbei sein. Denn ich kann nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Und darum wird die Raubkatze kämpfen. Und wenn die Schlange erlegen ist… dann, ja dann endlich wird die Katze ihren innern Wünschen nachgehen und sie zulassen. Dann wird es vorbei sein… für dieses Leben, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns wieder sehen werden._

Mit leblosen Augen starrte Harry auf das Pergament vor ihm, ehe ein eiskaltes Lächeln sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Heute war die Stunde der Entscheidung endlich gekommen. Er würde gehen und siegen nur um zu verlieren. Doch auch das machte nun nichts mehr. Leichtfüßig sprang der Junge von seinem Bett auf und schnappte sich seine Sachen. Er hatte schon alles vorbereitet und hatte alles dabei, was er benötigen würde um seine Tat umzusetzen. Ein letztes Mal.  
>Die anderen Gryffindors warfen ihm ängstliche Blicke zu, als er den Schlafsaal verließ und in Richtung Portrait ging. Doch das störte ihn schon lange nicht mehr. Man konnte sagen, dass er es gewohnt war. Nachdem er sich öffentlich dazu bekannt hatte, dass er Draco Malfoy liebte und dieser ihn einige Zeit später hatte fallen lassen, waren immer mehr dieser Blicke aufgetaucht. Und Harry wusste auch warum. Er hatte sich verändert, stark verändert. Doch as musste er tun um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, etwas was sie nie sahen.<br>Nicht weiter auf die anderen achtend verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und machte sich ohne umschweife auf den Weg nach draußen. Kalter Regen viel in Strömen vom Himmel und Blitze zuckten in unregelmäßigen Abständen über das Firmament. Boten des Untergangs. Doch das störte ihn nicht weiter. Es wusste, dass für die geliebten Menschen wieder die Sonne scheinen würde wenn es vorbei war. Nicht jedoch für ihn. Und somit genoss er es noch einmal mitten im stürmischen Sein der Natur ausharren zu können und einfach nur zu spüren. Jedoch war ihm klar, dass er nicht allzu lange dort bleiben konnte. Denn sie würden ihn suchen. Allerdings würden sie ihn nicht finden. Zumindest nicht, bevor er nicht getan hatte was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Nicht bevor es nicht zu spät war.  
>Mit schnellen Schritten eilte der schwarzhaarige Junge auf den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes zu, wo ihn auch schon ein paar leuchtender grüner Katzenaugen erwartete. Shari, sein schwarzer Panter, saß in angespannter Haltung in der Dunkelheit der Bäume verborgen und wartete auf ihn.<br>/Wenigstens einer…/ dachte Harry lächelnd, als er vor ihm stehen blieb und eine Hand auf Shari's Kopf legte.  
>„Komm. Lass uns gehen. Es wird Zeit"<br>Der Panter schmiegte sich noch einmal kurz an Harrys Beine und fauchte zustimmend, ehe sie zusammen in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, oder besser Lord Voldemort, wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als plötzlich ein schwarzer Schatten vor ihm auftauchte und fast augenblicklich angriff. Ganz allein und auf sich selbst angewiesen schleuderte er den Schatten von sich, nur um sich im Nächsten Moment Auge in Auge mit Harry Potter zu finden, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte er, dass es nicht wirklich der Goldjunge Gryffindors war, der dort vor ihm saß. Seine Finger besaßen lange Krallen und erinnerten bald mehr an die Tatzen einer Raubkatze als wirklich an Hände und die Pupillen seiner Augen hatten sich Katzenähnlich verändert, was seine Augen noch mysteriöser leuchten lies. Seine langen schwarzen Haare, schmiegten sich geschmeidig um seinen Körper und Voldemort war sich in diesem Moment sicher, es eher mit einer Raubkatze als mit einem Menschen zu tun zu haben.  
>Er war für einen Moment so überrascht, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie der Junge erneut zum Sprung ansetzte. Erst ein leises Fauchen ließ ihn aufschrecken, aber da war es auch schon zu spät. Obwohl er es schaffte, den jungen, mutierten Gryffindor mit einem Fluch zu verwunden, hatte dieser seine Reiszähne in seinen Hals gerammt und sich verbissen. Ein Röcheln war alles, was Voldemorts Kehle verließ, als langsam an Kraft verlor, doch was er auch versuchte, er schaffte es nicht diesen panterähnlichen Menschen von sich zu lösen. Das Letzte was er sah, bevor das Leben endgültig seinen Körper verließ, war Harry Potter, der wieder normal vor ihm stand. Doch das Gewicht auf ihm war geblieben.<p>

Harry war wütend. Wobei wütend eigentlich nicht der richtige Ausdruck war. Seine Gefühlswelt überschlug sich, als er zurück nach Hogmeads apparierte. Auch wenn er eigentlich froh sein sollte, dass er Voldemort besiegt hatte, lag ihm der Verlust Sharis einfach zu sehr im Magen. Doch irgendwie beruhigte es ihn auch zu wissen, was mit Shari war, wenn er nicht mehr da sein würde.  
>bald Shari, sehr bald sehen wir uns wieder./  
>Ein eiskaltes Lächeln zierte Harrys Gesicht, als er in Richtung Eulerei ging, um ein letztes Mal Hedwigs Dienste zu beanspruchen.<br>Die weiße Schneeeule schien zu spüren, dass etwas mit ihrem Herren nicht stimmte, und doch nahm sie seinen Auftrag an und Shuhute zustimmend, als Harry ihr anwies, diesen Brief zu Draco Malfoy zu transportieren.  
>Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah ihr noch einen Moment hinterher, ehe er sich erneut auf den Weg machte. Dieses Mal führte ihn sein Weg direkt zum Astronomieturm. Er konnte sich sicher sein, dass dort nun niemand anzutreffen sein würde, denn alle Schüler und Lehrer befanden sich in der großen Halle zum Frühstück. Somit lief er auch nicht in Gefahr, dass ihn irgendjemand aufhalten wollen würde. Gemächlich stieg er über das Geländer und überblickte noch einmal die Umgebung. Alles kam ihm so vertraut und doch fremd vor. Er hatte seine Heimat und sein Herz verloren und nun würde er ihm folgen.<br>Seine Arme aufbreitend ließ Harry sich langsam nach vorne fallen. Und noch während des falls schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und seine Augen schlossen sich in freudiger Erwartung.  
>Freiheit… Bitte…/

_Liebster Draco!_

_Wenn du das hier liest, wird es zu spät sein. Dann ist die Katze gefallen. Ich wusste, dass es so sein würde. Und ich denke nicht, dass es dir etwas ausmachen wird das zu lesen. Aber sei gewiss. Den den ihr als Oberhaupt der Schlangen anseht, Voldemort, habe ich mit in die Tiefe gerissen. So wie ich es dir versprochen habe. Katzen sind tödlicher als Schlangen…_


End file.
